Future Collision
by TheCrackedoutFirebird
Summary: A war ravaged future, and a man who has lost everything. Given a chance to save the one he loves and innocents, he must now work to prevent the nightmare of the future past. M for standard jazz HHr On Hiatus TBD
1. Chapter 1

This story has been sitting on my computer for...two months now. I have been working on this chapter on and off for a while and I think it is ready to be unveiled. Updates for this one will be long waits, as this first chapter with out this AN is 8,500+ words. I think it turned out well, and this is my first attempted at a serious story. I hope you enjoy, and look for updates for One Last Chance and Shifted Dimensions this weekend. This story will have a darker theme than my norm. Please leave me feedback on it. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter I Begining in the End<p>

The grounds were silent, but not peaceful. Across the huge expanse of land in front of the ancient castle, bodies, weapons, and vehicles laid strewn, almost as if a giant toddler had upended it's toy chest. Beings began to move through the carnage, looking for survivors and enemy combatants that were wounded. It was a gruesome job, but it had to be done. Inside the ancient castle, up winding staircases, through long halls pock marked with bullet holes and burn marks, and up to the central tower, stood a man in full fatigues, his 9mm berretta sidearm still smoking slightly as he kept it pointed at the lifeless figure slumped in the chair. The man glared at the corpse as a single drop of blood ran from the impact point down to where his non existent nose sat. After several seconds, the man lowered his pistol and ran a hand through his untidy black hair that was starting to turn silver on the sides. For a man approaching sixty, he looked not a day older than thirty. The man adjusted his glasses that allowed his emerald green eyes to shine through, though they had lost the happiness in them years ago. The man looked quickly around the room as his radio crackled, the interference in the area barely overcome for communications between the strike forces.

"_Hogsmeade, Clear."_

"_Dark Forrest, Clear."_

"_Quidditch pit, Clear."_

"_Lower levels, Clear."_

"_Mid levels, Clear."_

The man clicked his comm on.

"Headmaster's study, Clear. Repeat, Hogwarts is secured. Target is confirmed KIA."

He heard a few cheers on the comm and had to smile at the men as they enjoyed the moment of victory, forty years in the making. It had been a long war and it had many innocent casualties. He was broken from his reverie by the voice of his commanding officer.

"_Congratulations every one. We've secured the rest of the UK and have freed her people. Colonel Potter. You and your men have just earned yourselves a ninety-six after the debrief."_

"Yes sir."

Colonel Harry Potter looked out over the battleground that had once been the safest place on the planet. Now, it was battle scarred and the final resting place for so many brave men and women.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry waited as the rest of the officers filed into the room, talking amongst themselves, and laughing at silly jokes. He noted that two weeks ago, this same group of men had neither smiled, nor laughed. Two weeks. Two weeks to launch the largest ground campaign of the war to reclaim the UK. It had been a simple plan. Move from the south to the north, dropping selected units farther ahead of the main line to take strategic targets. He absent mindedly ran his hand over the scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his right cheek. It had been a souvenir from the Liberation of London. It had taken his unit seventy two hours to clear the city and raise the Alliance Flag over the war torn city. He'd lost several good men during the fight. His unit, the 95th Marine Air Ground Integration Command Division had fought a vicious battle up from Brighton, punching through Crawley and right to London. Harry smiled faintly as he recalled the acronym given to his unit. 95th MAGIC Division. The unit symbol was that of a Phoenix baring a wand in it's right talon, and three arrows in the left. He sighed and pulled his mind back to the present where the UK commander entered the room, smiling lightly. Harry nodded to the Alliance Over watch Commander and took his seat.

"First off," He began, "Great job, all of you. Each of your units have done wonders in the past few weeks, and it has finally resulted in freedom for our kingdom. Colonel Potter, your unit in particular was instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. You and your men are heroes to the rest of the world." General Miston told the older man, smiling lightly still.

Harry shook his head.

"No sir. Not heroes. Just soldiers who are doing their duty to their last breath, sir."

General Miston grinned and nodded his head.

"And that is why you are all heroes. Now, we do have the complete casualty report…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry leaned against the wall of the shower as he felt the almost scalding hot water rush over his sore body. He had learned just what had become of his friend, Ronald Weasley. Major Weasley had been in command of the 6th Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Division. The 6th SPECTRE division had been tasked with taking Edinburgh. They succeeded, but Ron had been killed while dragging one of his own enlisted soldiers off the field of battle. The eighteen year old private had took a reducto to the knee, blowing his lower leg off. Ron, under the cover of return fire from the MK 19s, M240G medium machine guns, rifle, and wand fire, rushed out of his armored APC and had heft the young man onto his back, sprinting the almost one hundred meters, only to get shot in the back by a killing curse. He thought back to all of his friends who he had lost. Neville fell in the first year during the First Siege of Hogwarts. Followed by Fred, Angelina, and Luna during the Battle of Ottery St, Catchpole. George and Arthur went down during the Last Stand of the Ministry as with Tonks and Remus. He lost a lot of his friends during the counter attack on London that had failed. Finally, he had lost Hermione after ten years into the war. They had been trying to get as many muggleborns out of the country as possible. But they had been betrayed by a half blood who was promised he'd be elevated to a seat of power. Voldemort had killed the idiot on the spot. But Harry had lost more than his friend, he'd lost his lover and his child. He could still see the point where the reducto had impacted into her stomach and out her back, the blood pooling on the ground. Harry had went into a rage and destroyed everything near him. He pulled himself out of his memories and stepped out of the shower, feeling the cooler air strike his body as he dried himself off. He looked around the office that used to be the headmaster's study and sighed as he secured the towel around his lower half, looking for his clothes. He was half way to his pack when a sound of scrapping stone reached his ears. Harry quickly grabbed his sidearm and wand, using his wand as a taclight, as he spun to see a darkened doorway appear by a bookcase. Harry grabbed his comm.

"Potter to sentry one."

"_Go ahead sir."_

"I've found a hidden room. I'm going to check it out. If I don't respond in five minutes, breach and clear. ID check alpha." He ordered as he made his way into the room.

"_Rodger that sir. Standing by."_

Harry swept the room with his light, looking for anything hostile. It was a medium sized room with a few suits of armor. As his eyes scanned the room, they fell upon a pedestal, covered in cobwebs. Harry started foreword, sidearm at the ready, when it suddenly pulsed blue. Harry covered his eyes briefly before he looked back at the pedestal. Harry tightened his grip on his pistol as he glared at the being before him.

"Identify yourself." Harry ordered.

He knew who the being looked like, but that person had been dead forty years. The being chuckled.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brain Dumbledore."

"Prove it."

He smiled and held up his hands.

"I believe the expression 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' should suffice."

Harry lowered his weapon slightly, now pointing at the man's knees. But something was bothering him.

"You've been dead forty years, Headmaster. How are you here?"

Albus smiled and sat against the pedestal as Harry maintained his position. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"I'd suggest letting your troops know you are fine. I do not want to be interrupted while I tell you this incredible tale."

Harry nodded and activated his comm.

"Potter to sentry. Everything so far checks out. I will radio again in ten minutes. Keep the response team on standby."

The response was ignored as Dumbledore spoke.

"To answer your question, I am here by breaking the rules." He stated simply.

Harry looked at him questioningly, making the old man chuckle.

"You see, we are not supposed to come back from the other side. Doing so involves great risk to us. But things have happened in a way they should not have. Magic was not supposed to be public knowledge for at least another three hundred years. Too many have lost their lives, and the blame is my own." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry shook his head.

"We had no way of knowing he hadn't used Nagini. And you aren't at fault for him creating a duplicate of himself with the soul fragment."

"I should have foreseen it. But in my arrogance, I simply thought of what would have been easy and quick for him."

"Self doubts in war get people killed. You reacted as I would have and even though it didn't turn out the way we wanted, that bastard is dead and gone." Harry responded.

Albus nodded his understanding.

"That maybe true, however, I am here to grant you an opportunity to correct it all. Are you interested?" Albus asked,

Harry thought of his friends, and of Hermione and his unborn child. He'd be able to save them. To make sure this hellish future never happens. Harry almost blurted out yes, but his thirty-five years of military service kept it in check.

"How?" He asked.

"By sending your mind back in time. The point would be near your first year, as it will enable you to take the steps needed to ensure victory before Voldemort is able to significantly cause any trouble." Albus explained.

Harry lowered his sidearm and clicked the safety on.

"Alright. I'll do it. And I'll have to show your younger self the memories along with Severus. Despite the hell that man put me through, he became a hell of an ally."

Dumbledore smiled and began to pulse blue. Harry felt a strange sensation of weightlessness as the blue light washed over him.

"Best of luck, Colonel Potter. Time for everything to be as it should."

With a blast of bright blue light, Harry saw no more.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry snapped his eyes open and looked around him, gathering his bearings. He spotted fire in front of the doors with a table of potions phials and a piece of paper on the table. He knew where he was. It was just before he went to face Voldemort in his first year. He quickly looked behind him and spotted Hermione, looking at him with fear, a small phial in her hands. He felt his heart soar with emotions at seeing her alive, but pushed them back as she continued speaking.

(From Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, JK Rowling, Pg. 286, Modified to sound better)

"But, Harry…What if You-Know-Who is with him?" She asked, fear radiating off of her.

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" He asked, smiling slightly as he pointed at his scar. "I might get lucky again this time."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. Harry breathed in her scent, feeling his heart ache at the remembrance of her touch. Hermione seemed close to crying as she spoke.

"Harry, you're a great wizard, you know." She stated, her voice thick with emotions.

Harry hugged her tightly, feeling her tense slightly.

"I'm not as good as you." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione pulled back slightly, just enough to see his face.

"Me! Books and cleverness. There are more important things." She stated, fighting back tears. "Friendship, and bravery, and…Oh, Harry! Please be careful!" She cried as she pulled him back into the hug.

Harry hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, not after losing her thirty years ago.

"I will. Now drink that potion and get Ron and yourself out of here." He told her as they broke away.

Hermione nodded and drank it, shivering slightly.

"Cold?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Like ice."

Harry nodded and pushed her toward the exit, while he grabbed the other phial. He looked over and spotted her still watching him, tears starting to flow.

"Go, before it wears off." He ordered.

"Harry…" She started,

Harry moved to her quickly and pulled her near the flames.

"Please. I can't lose you, Hermione." He whispered.

Harry did something he wasn't sure why he did it, but didn't care. He quickly leaned foreword and kissed her lightly. He felt her tense with surprise, before she relaxed. He wasn't expecting her to suddenly declare she loved him, but he needed her sufficiently distracted to get her to safety. Harry pulled back, seeing her eyes still closed, processing what had just happened. He grinned as he hugged her again.

"Now go get help." He stated as he pushed her still dazed form through the purple flames.

After she disappeared, Harry downed phial and cracked his neck, looking grimly at the black flames.

"Miss my pistol already." He muttered as he walled into the flames.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked at the form of Quirrell as the man muttered to himself. Thankfully, he had not yet noticed Harry's presence.

"You, know. Talking to yourself is still a bad sign, even in the magical world."

Well, he knew he was there now, as Quirrell spun around and eyed him with interest as he snapped his fingers, wrapping Harry in ropes, much to the Potter's annoyance. Harry watched him as he muttered to himself about the mirror. Harry meanwhile, began trying to break the bonds, failing due to his lack of Kbar. Why he never carried a knife on him as a kid, he never knew. After several minutes of more mutterings, he heard the bastard's voice.

"Use the boy…"

Harry watched a Quirrell looked over at him, snapping his fingers, releasing the bindings. Harry felt himself pulled to the mirror. He was counting on seeing the same thing he saw the first time, but what he saw made tears well up as his heart clenched in pain. He saw himself, as he was when he was twenty five, smiling back at him. Beside him, stood Hermione, who looked just as beautiful as he remembered, holding a small pink bundle. The baby had a head full of brown hair and his emerald green eyes. The mirror beings smiled and waved at him, the little girl in Hermione's arms smiling at him as well. Harry couldn't help it as he smiled at the image of the family that had been taken from him, tears falling silently. Quirrell saw the emotions of his face.

"What do you see?" He demanded, ready to throw Harry to the side.

Harry answered him honestly this time.

"My family." He whispered as he reached out a hand, almost willing to be sucked into the mirror.

He felt himself thrown back as Quirrell looked into the mirror, anger on his face. Harry wiped his eyes, just before he felt something probe his mind. Harry forced the probe out and rose to his feet, preparing himself to fight. He wasn't stupid. Had he been in his older body, he'd be able to break Quirrell in a heart beat. As an eleven year old, underfed, and beaten child, he'd still be able to break a few of Quirrell's bones if pressed.

"His mind is shielded. He is hiding something."

Quirrell spun around.

"What are you hiding Potter?"

Harry lowered his center of gravity slightly, still looking at the possessed Professor.

"Well, let's see. I'm an eleven year old boy, going on twelve, which means puberty." He stated. "Unless you'd like to see my fantasies, I'd suggest you keep your damn mind, out of my damned mind." Harry shot back.

Quirrell glared even harder as he prepared to pull his wand, when the voice spoke again.

"Let me speak with him."

Quirrell looked uneasy as he replied.

"But Master, you are not strong enough."

"I am for this…" The voice trailed off.

Quirrell reached up and unwound his turban. Harry watched it fall away and saw Voldemort's face reflected in the mirror. It smirked at him as Harry hardened his gaze.

"Harry Potter. See what I have become?" The face asked.

"I see. Well, I would apologize if I knew what I did to cause this." Harry told him as calmly as he could. "As is, maybe you should get out and get some sun. You won't be as pale."

"Don't be a fool…Do the smart thing…Join me….or end up like your parents…" The face smirked evilly. "They died, begging for mercy."

Harry made no illusions as he put himself into his preferred stance, glaring at him.

"Come try it. You won't leave this chamber." he warned.

Voldemort looked right pissed.

"KILL HIM!"

Quirrell flew toward Harry, hands out stretched. Using his knowledge, Harry deflected the outstretched arms and slammed his right elbow into Quirrells side. He heard a satisfied snap, and moved back from the possessed Professor as Quirrell stumbled back. Quirrell screamed and went after him again, this time, putting Harry on the ground, hands burning as Quirrell tried to choke the child to death. He saw Quirrell attempt to pull his hands back and moved. He gripped him by his covered arms, using his elbows to break down the hold. He kicked Quirrell with his heel to the man's already broken ribs, twisting his body until the two together formed a T. Harry gripped the arm and slung his right leg over the man's head. Using the downward preassure of his leg, and the pulling of his arms, Quirrell went down and rolled, landing on his back. Harry repositioned Quirrell's right arm between his knees. The boy began to apply pressure, causing the Professor to begin to scream in pain. Harry kept going, even as Quirrell tried to rise. A loud snap was drowned out by the scream that emanated from the teacher. Harry rolled away, coming back up into his stance and saw Quirrell writhing on the ground, screaming in pain. Harry watched the wraith that was Voldemort rise into the air. Belatedly, Harry realized that he hadn't drawn his wand, having grown used to using his sidearm and his unarmed techniques. He quickly crossed his arms over his body as the screaming wraith streaked toward him, slamming into the scrawny frame that was his body. Harry felt himself hit the ground, and saw stars from his head impacting. In his mind he heard a voice reminding him to tuck his chin. Harry laid back and took a deep breath, calming his heart rate as he sensed another presence. He looked over to his left and smiled lightly at the form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good of you to join us Headmaster. Professor Quirrell and I were having the most interesting conversation on possessions. Care to make any input?" Harry asked before he passed out.

When he came to, he immediately reached for his sidearm, until he reminded himself he did not have it. He growled in frustration and sat up, popping his neck and a few other stiff areas. He replayed what had happened in his head. He'd done the one thing he had also told his troops not to do. Never rely solely on one weapon. He leaned back and silently contemplated his situation when the doors opened and in stepped the Headmaster. Albus smiled lightly at the boy and sat beside the bed.

"He got away, didn't he?" Harry asked, his eyes still closed.

"He did indeed. I was too late in getting to the final chamber. However, I am glad that you survived. In my stupidity I left the castle to go speak with a few individuals."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the headmaster.

"There is something you need to know, but could Professor Snape be here as well?"

Albus nodded, looking curious as he sent a house elf to get Snape. It took a few minutes, and he entered, looking as bad tempered as Harry remembered. Harry spotted the cold look he was given. Albus gestured for him to sit down and both looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed.

"It'll be quicker if you both just view my memories. This way, all the information is passed and it'll be in a timely manner. Just let me lower my Occlumency shields for a second." Harry was silent before he nodded his permission for them to continue.

Harry sat silently and felt them look for the hole in his shields before they slipped in. All three were silent for the next twenty minutes as they viewed all of the memories Harry wanted them to see pertaining to the war against Voldemort. Albus was the first to recover, and looked at Harry with sadness. Snape simply looked stunned.

"I…I apologize, Colonel, for the damage I caused in your last time line."

Harry waved the man off.

"Neither one of us could have foreseen he'd create a clone of himself, Albus. The only problem is, how to locate it." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the young man.

"I believe 'Headmaster' is his title, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave him a funny look.

"Alright, _Professor_, than you will use my official title of Colonel Potter, commanding officer of the 95th Marine Air Ground Integration Command Division."

Albus chuckled slightly.

"Ironic that the unit's acronym is the 95th MAGIC Division."

Even Snape had to smile slightly at that. Harry gave a dry chuckle before looking over the two.

"I'm sorry now, if I use your first names. Severus, you were my greatest ally against the recreation of Voldemort. Albus, you helped give me the tools necessary to deal with him and his clone. As is, I owe you both a thanks."

Severus sighed and slumped in his chair.

"I guess if you can get past your dislike of me, I should try the same."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"It took me awhile, but war has a funny way of turning enemies into friends."

Both men nodded as Harry glanced at his watch, his expression turning to one of shock.

"Damn! The match is in ten minutes!"

This let out a round of laughter from the two men as Harry hurried and got himself dressed before dashing out of the door.

"We'll finish this later, gentlemen. I've got to get to the pitch or Oliver will skin me alive!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Mister Potter! Come back this instant!" Madam Pomfrey ordered as she started toward the door.

"I think," Albus began as he and Severus walked toward the door. "That Mister Potter will be just fine, Poppy. I will make sure he returns after the match."

Madam Pomfrey gave a frustrated sigh and stomped back to her office as Severus sent the old man a questioning look.

"You sure it wise to upset a Healer?"

Seeing the look of slight panic on the Headmaster's face was priceless.

"Not one of my wiser moves, Severus."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry skidded to a halt just as the team was preparing to forfeit. Oliver spotted him, let out a battle cry of some sort, and dragged the boy into the changing room.

"You're cutting it close. Get changed and get ready. We're gonna flatten the Puffs."

Harry changed as quick as he could and grabbed his broom, just as the team began filing into the tunnel. Harry checked his robes and mounted his broom, feeling the warmth that spread through his hands as he gripped his first broom tightly. They launched from the tunnel to the tremendous cheers from the crowd. Harry, however made his way toward a familiar bush of hair and pulled close enough to speak to Hermione.

"Hey, Mione."

She looked up at him, slight blush in place.

"We need to talk, Harry. About…well…you know."

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Come to the Hospital Wing after the match. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have me tied down to the bed for escaping." He told her, before he flew off to join his teammates.

"Harry James Potter!"

He chuckled as he took his place. After the normal pleasantries, the match started. Harry flew up above the pitch and began searching for the little golden ball. Harry listened to the commentary every once in awhile, mostly looking for the snitch. He spotted a flash of gold, thirty minutes into the match and sped off toward it.

"…And Bell scores for Gryffindor! Score 100 to 80. The Puffs are giving the Lions a run for their money! Wait…Potter seems to have spotted the snitch! Yes, he's diving for something…"

Harry corkscrewed as the bludgers tried to knock him off his Nimbus. Harry weaved in between players and balls, chasing after the little golden ball. He was closing in on it as the other Seeker attempted to catch up to him, but the speed Harry was putting on was too much for the other broom to catch up. Harry rolled to the left to avoid a second bludger attack and managed to snag the snitch with a foot from the goal post. He rolled right and barely missed losing a leg as he rose upwards, snitch held high as the stands erupted into cheers. Harry grinned as he lead the Gryffindors on a victory lap. He stopped just by Hermione and held out his hand to her. He heard the wolf whistles and the squeals of the girls nearby, but ignored them. Hermione looked from him, to the broom, back to him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded and gripped his hand.

Harry helped her on, her sitting side saddle, arms around his neck. He placed one of his own around her waist, holding her in place as he headed off on another lap. Hermione had her face buried into his chest. The crowd was screaming loudly now as he and the team did a second lap.

"And Potter leads the Lions on a second lap around the Pitch, with a certain Miss Granger along for the ride. Looks like young love folks!"

"Jordon!"

Several in the crowd laughed as the Lions landed in the center of the Pitch, where Professor McGonagall was waiting. They waited for only a few minutes before Albus arrived, Quidditch cup in hand. With a small smile, he presented the trophy to McGonagall, who looked ready to cry. Oliver and her held the cup high as the stands erupted into cheers. Harry hugged Hermione as all around them, students spilled onto the field, congratulating the Lions, who had finally wrested the cup from the hands of the Slytheriens. It took almost twenty minutes to get all the students back to the castle, where Harry and Hermione headed toward the Hospital wing. They walked in silence, until Harry broke it.

"So. You want to know why I kissed you?" He asked her, grinning slightly at her blush.

She nodded her head, looking down.

"Well, in all honestly, I was kind of hoping to hold off on that until third year, but at that moment, I didn't want to die with out at least kissing you."

Hermione looked up at him, a small look of hurt on her face.

"You only kissed me because you didn't want to die without kissing a girl?"

Harry chuckled.

"I suppose I should explain myself. It wasn't just kissing a girl. It was kissing you. You're the first girl who was ever nice or kind to me. And you're a great friend. It's not my fault if I've started to like you as more than a friend."

Hermione looked back to the ground, using her hair to hide her smile. Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"As much as I wish you could come in, I fear the wrath of Madam Pomfrey will know no bounds. As is, maybe you should go back to the common room. Either I'll be there later, or you can visit me tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, heading back toward the tower, her own cheeks blazing red as Harry chuckled lightly. With a smile on his face, he opened the doors and spotted the two Professors, and an angry Madam Pomfrey. Harry's smile faltered a little as she stormed over to him. After checking him over, she declared that he had indeed made a full recovery, but was still pissed at him for running off before she could verify it. Harry shook his head and sat down by the two men.

"Alright. Now, as I was saying before the match, we have to let things go as they did the first time. However, this time, I suggest we get Sirius out of prison sooner than later. Also, Albus, I believe we should begin gathering the Horcruxes. All except the ring, as he might check it before his resurrection."

Dumbledore nodded, agreeing.

"Very well. May I also suggest that you begin training yourself up to the level you had prior to your…displacement."

Harry nodded.

"I will. Also, I refuse to return to the Dursleys. And before you say anything, I know of a Potter home that is pretty much invisible to all eyes. Magical or otherwise."

Harry waited and was surprised by Albus nodding in agreement.

"Very well. I suggest we finish our business here, and continue at a later date. Please keep in touch Harry."

Harry smiled.

"I will. How else will we get anything done if we just take the summer off?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry leaned back in his seat, savoring the feeling of returning. He had already given Dumbledore the location of the Horcruxes, and they planned to eliminate them one at a time. Unfortunately, that would require the disaster that was his second year to happen again. He grinned as this time, he'd be ready. He glanced over and spotted his first friend, Ron, enter the carriage, looking tired and ragged. Harry knew why as he grinned widely.

"Warned you to pack last night, mate."

Ron sent a short glare at him before he sat down, and promptly fell asleep. Even in the future, Harry had a hard time of ensuring Ron did what he was supposed to. At least, until his family was slaughtered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After that, he was driven beyond anything Harry had seen. The raven haired wizard sighed and leaned against the glass, but had only been that way, momentarily before Hermione walked in. She spotted Harry, and blushed cutely as she sat beside him. Not very close, but still within what was accepted as normal boundaries. With a sigh of frustration, Harry turned to face her. Just as she turned her head in confusion, Harry leaned in and kissed her briefly. Ron seemed to have woken just at that moment, and his eyes widened with his mouth shaped like a perfect O. Hermione herself looked blissfully unaware as she still had her eyes closed, like in the chamber.

"Does that not make my intentions clear, Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" He asked, grinning.

She blinked before she blushed a deeper shade of red, smiling.

"Why don't you tell me Harry? I seem to have forgotten how to add two and two together."

Harry smirked.

"Let's try one plus one?" He teased.

Hermione mock-glared at him, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, if you won't ask like a gentlemen, than I don't think I should bother."

Harry chuckled before looking at her with amusement.

"Alright. Hermione? Will you be my only?"

She cocked an eyebrow as Ron sniggered.

"Your only what? I hope this isn't a proposal. If it is, I think you leave a lot to be desired, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head, still smiling.

"Let's start with being boyfriend and girlfriend first? Then, if the time comes, we'll give husband and wife a try. Agreed?" He asked.

Hermione seemed taken aback before she nodded shyly. Harry took her hand in his before looking over at Ron, who seemed amused at the sight. Harry cocked his head to the side, looking at his friend questioningly. Ron understood the look and grinned even wider.

"It's about time. Bloody hell, you two seemed so clueless. But now, thanks to you both coming to your senses, I just earned a hundred galleons." He announced happily.

Harry blinked, while Hermione's jaw looked ready to pop off before she recovered.

"You mean there was a pool as to when we would get together?"

Ron nodded slowly, knowing that this could end badly for him. Harry decided to intervene.

"And what were the odds against you?" He asked.

"10 to 1 against that you would get together before we got to Kings Cross. I had more faith in you both that you'd realize you liked each other."

"And it also wouldn't hurt that you gained a few galleons." Hermione snapped.

Harry squeezed her hand gently.

"I think we should appreciate the fact that Ron did have faith in us. Even if it was for monetary gain. But I'm not mad."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief before leaning back in his seat, falling asleep again. Harry shook his head before turning to Hermione.

"So, I have a bit of news for you. I'm going to be living in an old Potter home this summer. I might be able to invite you, but it will depend on my Godfather."

She looked at him in shock.

"Godfather?" She repeated.

Harry nodded.

"Yep. He was thrown in Azkaban eleven years ago without a trial. Professor Dumbledore has been trying to get him a trial every few months. This time, they're going to go through with it."

"He was thrown in prison without a trial?" She looked genuinely shocked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to the ministry today to watch the trial. Professor Snape will be escorting me."

The look on her face was priceless.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry waited as Minister Fudge rose from his seat, looking over the assembled witches and wizards with shame on his face, though even Harry knew it wasn't his fault.

"Assembled members of the Wizengamot. I have gathered you here today to right a grave injustice. Eleven years ago, my predecessor threw a man into Azkaban without a formal trial. Given what he was accused of, the fact is, he should have stood trial in front of us in this chamber. The man I am speaking of," He glanced over to the guard and nodded briefly. "is Sirius Black."

The muttering began with several people wondering just where Fudge was going with this. Harry had to suppress a smile as the man regained control.

"Honored members. I can assure you that I have had the DMLE search for the trial record, but to no avail. So, upon request of the Supreme Mugwarp, I have decided to get to the bottom of the case, once and for all. Bring in the defendant."

Harry quickly looked over to the door and saw Sirius enter. He didn't look as bad as he did last time Harry had seen him, but he still looked haunted. The man sat in the chair, and the chains wrapped over his wrists. Harry saw him glance up, and look back down before he apparently realized what he had seen. Harry watched him as he mouthed Harry's name in complete shock. The young Potter sent him a small smile and a short nod, letting him know this was real. Before anymore silent communications could be shared, Fudge began.

"Mister Black. You are here today to receive the trail you were never given. Will you submit to either an oath of truth, or vertiserumm?"

"Both if you need me too." Sirius responded, his voice still hoarse from not having used it in eleven years.

"Than with your consent, we will administer the serum after we check you for the counter agent."

Sirius nodded his head and Fudge motioned for an impartial healer to step forward. The man ran a diagnostic spell over the Black and contemplated the readings for several seconds before nodding his head in satisfaction.

"His system is clean, Minister. No traces of the counter agent in his blood."

The minister nodded and gestured again. This time, a second healer stepped forward and gave Sirius the truth serum. After waiting only moments, Sirius' eyes became glazed over and out of focus. Fudge began with simple questions to verify he was under the effects, before he nodded in satisfaction after the answers were compared to what was on record. And the questioning began.

"Sirius Black. Where were you on the night on October 31st, 1981?"

"I was at the flat I had been renting over Diagon Alley."

"And why did you go to the Potters home that night?" He asked.

"I had placed a monitoring charm in the wards, after speaking with James. I felt their wards fall and I immediately left, arriving only minutes after Voldemort had killed James and Lily."

Fudge paused and looked over at Albus, who nodded his head briefly.

"Where you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"At which point?" Sirius asked.

Fudge blinked before recovering.

"Please explain."

The crowd was whispering to one another over this information, but went quiet as Sirius continued.

"I was the keeper for the first six months. But afterwards, James and I felt it was better to switch to Peter Pettigrew. We had reasoned that with me as the obvious choice, it would allow Peter the time needed to go into hiding, and further the protection for James and Lily." Sirius explained.

"Who preformed the charm?"

"The first time was Albus Dumbledore. The second time was Lily, even though she was against the idea."

Fudge looked like someone had hit him in the head with a beaters bat before continuing.

"Did you kill those thirteen innocent bystanders on the 3rd of November, 1981?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No. I confronted Peter, but the bastard had his wand behind his back. He detonated the gas main, cut off his finger, and fled into the sewers in his rat form."

This time, the full gale of talking rose around the room. Fudge regained control after a few seconds of shouting order, until Dumbledore bellowed "SILENCE" making everyone stop immediately. Harry looked up to him as the old man sent him a small wink and a smile.

"I love doing that." He whispered to Harry, who only grinned in response.

Around the room everyone looked back to the Minister as he looked at Sirius sadly.

"Give him the counter serum."

The med witch gave the man the antidote and Sirius blinked before looking up at the Minister, sheepishly. Fudge seemed not to notice the look as he continued.

"Mister Black. Under the power granted to me as Minister of Magic, I find you not guilty of the charges of murder of James and Lily Potter, and the thirteen counts of murder as well. However," He paused with a smile. "You are guilty of being an unregistered animagus. As is, you will be fined 1,000 galleons, and you are required to become registered with the Ministry with in seven business days. That concludes today's meeting."

With that, the officers released Sirius, who immediately made a bee line to Harry and Dumbledore. The old man smiled and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I apologize for the long delay, Sirius. It wasn't until recent evidence came to light that I was aware of your innocence."

Sirius waved him off.

"It's no problem, really. I knew that if you had any idea I was innocent, you'd have done what you could. And you have."

Albus smiled and nodded before stepping aside to allow Harry to step foreword.

"I do believe you and _young_ Harry here are previously acquainted." He stressed the word young, causing Harry to send him a short glare before he hugged Sirius.

"It's good to see you again, Padfoot."

Sirius looked taken aback as Albus chuckled.

"He has quite the tale to tell. So once you're cleared from St. Mungo's, we will meet in my office and discuss what information Harry has to pass to you."

Sirius accepted this and promised to make up the time he spent in prison, being the best Godfather Harry could ask for. It was with a happy smile that Harry left the Ministry, happy something had changed for the better.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked out over the harbor, watching as the American warships rained eight kinds of hell on the approaching dark creatures. He could feel the fear radiating off the halfbloods and the muggleborns as he and his squad attempted to keep them calm as they awaited evacuation. He looked off into the distance as another roar reached his ears from another felled giant. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione making her way toward him. He gave a frustrated sigh. No matter how many times he had asked her to stay at headquarters, she had refused. Even bringing up the fact that she was two months pregnant didn't help.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She sent him a short glare.

"If you think I'll allow you to do this on your own, then you obviously don't know me, Mister Potter." She poked him in the chest to add effect to her words.

Harry shook his head as another shell screeched over head.

"Look. I know you want to be here, but I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you or the baby." He told her softly.

Hermione's expression softened as she sighed.

"Look. I promise that the moment that things get hectic, I'll leave."

Harry knew it was no use arguing with her and simply accepted her word as he spotted a young corporal making his way toward him.

"Sir." He began as he came to a stop. "Enemy forces are approaching. We have maybe ten minutes before the fighting gets tougher."

Harry nodded and issued his orders for them to set up defensive positions around the port, just long enough for the innocents to get to safety. Overhead, fighters began taking to the sky in hopes of prolonging their defensive action and buying enough time needed. He checked his rifle, an American rifle he had been issued, and made sure his wand was ready in case he needed it. Harry turned to Hermione and sent her a pointed glare. She nodded her head and headed back into the crowd. After he watched her leave he quickly headed to join his troops.

"_Contact! Enemy at twelve o'clock."_

"_Christ, there are hundreds of them!"_

Harry clicked his com unit.

"Fire at will." He ordered as he reached his position. He leveled his own weapon and sighted in on the first Death Eater. A slight squeeze and a 5.56 NATO BALL round pierced his skull, dropping him on the spot. Harry moved through the targets, thanking the stars that it wasn't a full moon or a night fight. If it was, it would make things harder. Even though Death Eaters were dropping, they were still pushing in, being supported by Giants. Harry watched as an M1A1 Abrams was lifted up and tossed aside like a toy. In the sky, the pilots were meeting the opposition mounted on brooms. Even though the fighters could easily outstrip even the fastest broom on the market, they were still being hit by spell fire as they tried to get into a better position to kill the broom flyers. Harry knew they were in trouble as Dementors began moving on their positions and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

"Fall back!"

The defenders moved quickly to their secondary and final defensive lines. They had to hold here, or they would fail. Harry leapt over a low wall and spun around, flipping his M27 onto full auto, a fresh one hundred round drum in place. Harry spotted the first unlucky target and put a three round burst into him just as six more appeared to take his place. It was a mechanical dance. Sight. Fire. Sight. Fire. Reload. Repeat process. It was a brutal engagement that finally seemed to end after two hours of fighting. Harry slowly scanned the area. Not seeing any targets, he sighed and slung his rifle.

"I want a full casualty report. Also, I want a squad policing those bodies."

He turned and walked back to his command post where who should he see but Hermione waiting outside for him. Harry shook his head and placed his rifle over his back as Hermione pulled him into a hug. He relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms.

"I thought you'd leave when the fighting started." He smiled tiredly at her.

She smiled brightly.

"Things didn't get hectic. You had everything under-"

She was cut off as a solider cried out a warning as a wounded Death Eater fired a curse at Hermione. Harry watched in slow motion as the curse sailed toward Hermione as he pulled her away. Unfortunately, she had begun to turn toward the sound of the shout and took a reducto that passed through her from her left side and exiting out her right side. Harry felt it impact into his body armor, but he didn't care as he drew his side arm and put a round into the bastards head. Harry sunk to the ground as he cradled Hermione in his arms as blood began to pool around her. She reached up a shaky arm, smiling sadly at him.

"I should have listened." She stated softly.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You'll be fine, Mione. The Docs will fix you up, right as rain."

"You're a terrible liar."

Harry felt tears run down his face as Hermione's breath came shallower and shallower.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I…I love you…"

"I love you too, Hermione. Please, don't leave me." He begged.

Her eyes began to close.

"I'm…afraid…I…don't have…a say…I'll always…be…with you…"

Harry Potter felt as if his world shattered as he watched his beloved wife take her last breath. He felt numb as he felt someone pull him away from Hermione as a pair of Corpsmen checked her over, shaking their heads sadly as they confirmed she had died.

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Sitting up in bed, he held his hands in front of him, staring at them. Clenching his fists shut, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Not this time. This time, Malfoy won't get the chance to harm her."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. As I said the updates for it will be slow, but I was pleased to see the response of Chapter one. Hopefully, this will answer several of your questions, and to the reviewer who said it sounded like Harry was suffering from PTSD, well...you'll find out upon reading this chapter. And also, for the one who pointed out O hadn't said anything about Pettigrew, I honestly forgot about him in chapter one. Rather embarrassing. Anyway, enjoy chapter two and leave me a review. Thank you all for your support. If you want to contact me on facebook, look up Randall Schlegel. If you find one with a profile picture of a Marine leaning against a HUMVEE, smoking, that's me.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the kitchen the next day, bright and early. He still had to bring Pettigrew into the DMLE, but, once the rat had heard of the trial, he'd fled. Ron had been upset by the loss of his pet. Harry felt sorry for his friend, but also knew that this would avoid a major headache in the future over Crookshanks. Yawning lightly, Harry poured himself a glass of water before he exited to the backyard of the Crawley home that his Grandfather had initially bought for Harry's parents. He began to go through a series of stretches he had learned from the Alliance advisors. A culmination of training from British Military and American Military. At the time, he had been more than a bit upset that no one else had stepped up to face Voldemort, but upon learning just how isolated the UK was, Harry knew that the Americans helping had been the best they could hope for, even if they were across the pond. Pushing his memories aside, he began with a simple run, a mile and a half. At least, it was simple compared to the more crazy distances he had run during the war. It was about half way into the run when he truly understood just how out of shape his body was at this point as sweat poured off of him at three quarters of a mile. Growling in frustration, Harry pushed through, his muscles protesting at the exertion and finished his run in twenty minutes. Unacceptable. He moved on from the run, irritated at his performance. Before his abrupt time travel, he had been able to run men almost a third his age into the ground, leaving them crying in frustration. If they could see the Great Colonel Potter now, they laugh their collective asses off. His next portion made him somewhat happier, as at least his upper body strength wasn't so bad. He was able to complete a set of pyramid pull ups, going down from five to one. He wasn't able to go back up, but he reminded himself that he wasn't a sixty year old Colonel anymore, and that his younger eleven year old body would not be capable of those feats for a year or so of constant training. After an hour and a half of training consisting of several exercises aimed at increasing his endurance and stamina, along with improving his core strength, a tired and soaked Harry made his way to the kitchen again, where Sirius had just entered. The older man looked at his Godson with confusion as he held his cup of coffee.<p>

"What's with the exercise?" He asked the boy.

Harry grunted as he dropped into his chair.

"If I can increase my physical strength, I can increase my magical strength." He muttered as he looked up at Sirius.

The man nodded his understanding and sat the coffee in front of Harry, who looked at him puzzled.

"You'll need this more than me. Besides, I can pour another cup for myself." He reasoned as Harry gratefully pulled the mug to him, letting the smell of black coffee waft into his nose, waking him up again.

Sirius returned to the table, fresh cup in hand as Harry took a sip of the black liquid, smiling softly as he savored the taste.

"_Better than that sludge the Americans put in their MREs.*"_ He mused as Sirius eyed him cautiously. Harry and Albus had planned on explaining everything to Sirius later that day, but Harry knew that he wanted answers. Glancing at the clock, Harry noted it was only eight. He finished off his coffee, ignoring the burning of his throat, and dragged himself to the shower. It would be a long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sky was clear and the weather was perfect, but Harry was still uneasy as he and Sirius walked through the wrought iron gates that stood at the entrance to the castle grounds. He had no idea how Sirius would take the news, but knew it would be a very interesting conversation. The walk didn't take very long, but to Harry, it took forever. Harry and Sirius made their way to the Headmaster's study, Harry not even paying attention to anything as his mind displayed the scene from the battle that had ended the war. A running gunfight that had lead right up to this very office, ending with a single 9mm round into that bastard's skull. Harry shook his head, clearing his mind as Albus greeted the two. After the pleasantries, Harry began his tale. He told Sirius everything. From his first seven years at Hogwarts, all the way to the end of the War. He didn't stop once, for if he had, he wouldn't have been able to start again. To say Sirius was in shock was an understatement. He didn't even know where to begin, let alone call Harry crazy. Not when Albus was sitting their, listening in sadly. At the end, Sirius simply sat in stunned silence as Harry closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair before Albus spoke.

"I can confirm that the memories that Harry has are indeed real."

That sealed the deal as Sirius sighed before looking over at his godson.

"I don't know what the hell kind of magic sent you back, but I suppose I shouldn't really look a gift horse in the mouth." He mused. "Otherwise, I'd still be in Azakaban and you'd still be stuck at the Dursleys."

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed.

"True enough. I just hope I can stop Riddle before he rises to power again. I don't fancy fighting that war again."

Sirius snorted.

"I can imagine. So what do we do now?"

This was the moment that Harry appeared to be the Commander he had been. He looked at the two with a calm expression and spoke in a voice that held no hesitation or any self doubts.

"We'll start with alerting the goblins to the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault. The one in Hogwarts will be taken care of soon enough. The ring will have to stay where it is and the diary…well, we'll have to wait until Ginny Weasley brings it to us." He explained.

"What about the one in your scar?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head.

"It's already gone. That just leaves the locket at Grimmauld and the clone. I just wish I knew where it was."

Albus too, wondered just where that blasted clone was, and was no closer to it than Harry had been in the future. All three sat in silence while Sirius contemplated what he had just heard. Albus, however, was curious about something he had noticed last time he and Harry had talked and decided to voice his question.

"Harry. I've been meaning to ask about the memories that are sealed off in your mind."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. Both Albus and Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Those…those memories are some of the most painful I have, Headmaster."

Albus knew that meant that now was not the time to press. He understood what Harry was saying as he had a few himself that were too painful to relive in any form. But Sirius didn't drop the subject.

"Surely they can't be that bad, Harry."

Harry rose to his feet and walked to the window, looking out over the ground. His mind kept showing him the blackened and destroyed grounds. He closed his eyes tightly before responding, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I lost my wife and unborn child to Draco Malfoy." He told Sirius softly.

The man felt guilt slam into him. He just had to push the subject and this is what happened. Harry didn't seem to notice his sudden guilt and continued.

"We were trying to get the last few groups of muggleborns out of the country with the help of the American Navy. We were betrayed by a half blood who wanted to make a name for himself." Harry snorted in dark humor. "He was killed quickly, Voldemort's reward for his actions. They came in force. Two hours. Two hours of pure chaos and destruction as they tried to kill us." Harry paused and took a deep, calming breath.

"I had told her to leave. To get to safety. Stubborn woman refused and stayed at the command post. And just as I dropped my guard, relaxed my defenses, Draco, wounded as he was, hit here with a reducto. I…I lost them both in the span of sixty seconds." Harry wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he rounded on Sirius.

The older man watched sadly as Harry told him his tragic past…future? To Harry it was the past.

"I lost it. I apperated right into the Death Eater camp and unleashed hell upon them. They were pulled apart, turned inside out, or simply burned alive by my magic. Voldemort himself lost and arm and half his torso in the process before he port keyed away. The giants? A pulse of magic caused their heads to explode. Werewolves? Incased in silver. Vampires? A burst of pure ultra violet light incinerated them. Every dark creature and Death Eater at the camp were wiped out. I turned my back on magic that day, completely. Sure, I still used the occasional spell, but I stuck to mostly muggle means." Harry finished.

"Why?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Because magic had taken my family from me twice. For me, that was enough to say to hell with it."

Albus, who had been quiet until now, spoke up.

"And now?"

Harry looked at him with a level gaze, his green eyes hardened.

"I'm doing things my way."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry waited as Hermione and her parents were on their way to drop her off for a few hours to spend with him. He didn't know how he'd react to seeing both Jack and Miranda again, alive and well, since they had been killed early in the war by a Death Eater assault on Crawley. The moment of truth arrived well before he was ready or willing to face it, and the man turned boy rose to his feet and wiped the seat of his pants off before making his way to the gate. Harry watched as the two adults made their way to the gate with Hermione practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Harry had to suppress the grin that threatened to break out across his face and simply settled on a calm look as he opened the gate. Jack eyed him with a neutral expression.

"So you're Harry?"

Harry nodded and extended his hand.

"And you must be Captain Jack Granger. It's an honor to meet a veteran sir." Harry spoke as he shook the older man's calloused hand briefly.

Jack was startled by the boy's declaration and simply shook his hand before coming to his senses. Harry spotted Hermione's confused expression as she tried to remember just when she had told Harry about her father being prior military. Miranda, however, elbowed Jack aside and swept Harry into a tight hug. Harry felt slight confusion before she let go and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm Miranda. And I want to say thank you for saving our little girl's life this past term."

Harry blinked momentarily before his mind pulled up the relevant information. _Troll. Right._ He reminded himself.

"It was no big deal, really. It wasn't as if I intended to fight one, I just wanted to tell her there was one in the castle." Harry explained.

"Ironic thing is, I knew about ten seconds before you arrived. Kinda hard to miss that kind of message." Hermione joked as she stepped around her mother.

Harry grinned widely at her.

"Well, you never do listen to me unless you have proof." he teased.

"Oh, hush you!" She giggled as she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, Harry." She whispered to him.

"We've only been out of school for three days." He pointed out as he led the way to house.

"Doesn't mean I don't."

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Jack had narrowed his eyes at their hands, which they had interlaced together. Miranda smiled fondly as she looked over the two before her smile turned to a frown at the look on her husband's face.

"Now Jack. You behave yourself. No killing the boy."

Jack still hadn't looked away from the two as he responded.

"Who said anything about killing him? Torture and interrogation were the first few thoughts in my mind." Jack responded casually.

Miranda swatted his arm in annoyance.

"Jack. Can't you see how happy Hermione is? Our daughter is completely taken with the boy." She told him.

Jack grimaced as he watched the two greet the man who had to be Harry's Godfather.

"I know. It's just…I was hoping for a few more years before I had to deal with this." He admitted.

Miranda smiled lightly at him.

"You mean, you aren't ready to be replaced as the most important man in her life, don't you?" She asked knowingly.

Jack nodded his affirmative as Harry and Hermione walked back over with the young boy's Godfather. The dark haired man held out his hand, giving the two a friendly smile.

"A pleasure to meet you. Sirius Black."

Jack shook his hand.

"Jack Granger. This is my wife Miranda." He told Sirius as he moved aside for his wife to shake the man's hand.

Sirius smiled widely and beckoned them into the house.

"Please, come in for a moment. Have a cup of tea with us before you head out."

Jack agreed, as he was curious about these people. He glanced over at his daughter and Harry who were tlking a walk around the yard, hand in hand. His slight frown was the only indication of his hesitation about those two. He had nothing against Harry, really. The boy had been her first true friend, and had even saved her life. No. What bothered him was the look in his eyes. It had only been there for the briefest of moments, but Jack saw it. The haunted look of a warrior. Of someone who had lost much and was haunted by what he had gone through and lost. The look of a Veteran. Jack had no clue how a boy at eleven could have the look of someone three to four times his age. His mental musings were pushed aside as he and his wife enjoyed a cup of tea with the man, Sirius Black, and learned a bit about his history and about Harry's as well. To say he felt for the boy was an understatement. To have lost his parents to a madman and placed with abusive relations, that would explain some of what had caused the boy to look how he did, but Jack had a sneaking suspicion there was more to the story, but now was not the time nor the place to push the subject.

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Black, but we must be going. We'll be by tomorrow afternoon to pick her up." Miranda rose from her seat as Jack looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Now wait just a moment! Who said anything about her staying the night?" He demanded.

Miranda sent him a humorous look.

"I did. She came and asked me."

Jack began sputtering in shock as Miranda leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Besides, that let's us have tonight to start on number two." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Jack felt a shiver run down his spin from her statement and immediately changed his train of thoughts as he looked back at Sirius, who looked amused.

"Yes, well. We'll be back tomorrow at noonish. Good day to you, Mr. Black."

With that, he practically dragged an amused Miranda out of the house and to the car. Sirius watched in amusement as Jack gunned the engine, flying down the road at speeds just barely legal and disappear down the road. The former prisoner walked back into the house and spotted the two kids working on their homework assignments, occasionally teasing the other. It made him almost forget about his imprisonment. After a few seconds, he decided to get busy on the paperwork he had left and headed for his study while Harry looked over at Hermione's paper.

"No. If you concentrate on the intent of the spell, instead of the words and power required, the spells will have a lasting effect."

Hermione looked down at her essay before looking back at Harry in surprise.

"And since when did you become the academic type?" She questioned.

Harry replied with a grin followed by a short kiss.

"Since I started dating the brightest witch of the age."

Hermione blushed and looked back down at her essay, smiling lightly as Hedwig flew into the living room and landed in front of Harry, leg outstretched . Harry retrieved the letter and stroked the snowy white owl briefly before she headed off to her perch in his room. He unrolled the scroll and held it so Hermione could read.

"_Hey Harry, (And Hermione. I know you're there with Harry.)_

_Things are going good here. Not really any big news. Except that mum and dad are getting me my own owl! I know! It's great, isn't it? Anyway, I also wanted to warn you Harry, that my little sister, Ginny, is starting Hogwarts next year, and she's a little…obsessed with YOU. Well…with the Boy-Who-Lived side. Figured I'd warn you so that way Hermione won't curse my sister into oblivion the first week she's there. And Hermione, I know you're the level headed one of us three. Let's face it. I'm the lazy, strategic mind, you're the brains, able to put your own spin and ideas in to the plan, and Harry…well…Harry is our juggernaut. Runs head first into something and flies by the seat of his britches. Harry, don't get mad. It's true. Well, I gotta go. I have to finish my homework before Mum and Dad will take me to get my owl. Have fun you two, and don't do anything that would get you both into any trouble._

_Your friend, _

_Ronald Billius Weasley,_

_Lazy Strategist Extraordinaire"_

Hermione laughed loudly as Harry scowled at the letter. Sure…he tended to leap head first into a situation, but the way Ron described it, he never had a plan…which was kinda true. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was still trying to control her laughter.

"And what is so funny?"

Hermione giggled as she answered.

"Ron basically said you're our tank, and it's true."

"Name once."

Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Troll."

Harry paused before he responded.

"Name twice."

"Sorcerer's Stone."

Harry scowled and went back to his essay. Was he really that bad?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry growled in frustration. That fraud of a teacher, Lockhart was here at Hogwarts. He had hoped that Albus would have been able to find someone else, but apparently, he couldn't. Harry felt his summer had went well, even with Dobby appearing and attempting to persuade him from going back this year. Harry remembered that day vividly.

(Flashback)

Harry tiredly made his way back into the house after another day of training. He knew he'd feel like total crap, but he hadn't counted on feeling this bad. He stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee, as tea just didn't have the kick he needed at this moment, and sipped his murky contents as he sat at the table. He wondered idly how long he had to keep up this routine before a loud crack echoed in the kitchen. In another time, he might have been startled, but after living through a war and hearing explosions a hundred or so times greater merely earned the source a curious look. Harry felt happiness explode in his chest as he spotted Dobby, the little elf who had sacrificed his life to save Harry's so long ago. The man turned boy placed his cup down and looked at the little guy with curiosity. The elf spotted Harry and nervously wrung his hands.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

Dobby seemed taken aback by his kindness and thankfully hadn't burst into tears.

"D-Dobby has come with a warning for Harry Potter sir." The elf breathed out.

Harry nodded and gestured to the chair across from him.

"Well, take a seat and let's hear the message then."

Just as Harry remembered, Dobby wailed in tears at his kindness, making him blush slightly. He never really got used to compliments, no matter how much Hermione tried to help him in that department. Harry waited for him to finish, before the emotional elf took his seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Now. What warning do you have for me?" He asked, just as Sirius entered the kitchen, looking for the source of the disturbance.

Sirius blinked in some surprise, his disheveled appearance quite comical, and shrugged, grabbing a cup of coffee himself.

"I really don't want to know." He responded to Harry's questioning look. "It's too damn early for me to even care that you have a visitor."

Harry, feeling mischievous, grinned at Sirius.

"So if I said I had Hermione tied to my bed, naked, and had my way with her, that would be okay?"

Sirius paused and looked thoughtful before responding.

"No. I'd let Jack take care of you and then laugh as he kicked your ass."

Harry shook his head as Sirius left, savoring his coffee. The young Potter looked back to Dobby and smiled at him.

"Please. Let's continue."

Dobby took a deep breath before he began.

"Harry Potter sir must not go to Hogwarts this year. Terrible things will happen at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry calmly sipped his brew and nodded his understanding.

"I take it this has something to do with a certain Tom Riddle?" He asked.

Seeing Dobby's jaw drop was rather comical. The elf quickly got himself under control and nodded his head quickly.

"I can handle him." Harry told the elf.

Dobby shook his head.

"Not his monster, Harry Potter sir can't."

"Let me guess. Basilisk set loose in the school. Plan to kill the muggleborns and all those who he thinks aren't fit to use magic. Right?" Harry asked the shocked elf.

Dobby tried to figure out what he would say when Harry smiled.

"Let me tell you a little secret Dobby. I've known about Lucius' little plan for quite awhile actually and so as Dumbledore. And we have already taken steps to prevent it." Harry explained to the even more surprised elf.

Dobby had one last card to play, and Harry had a hunch on what it was.

"Harry Potter sir does not know the key."

"The Diary of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

This was too much for Dobby, who simply passed out, leaving a chuckling Harry. Sirius reentered and spotted the elf on the floor before eyeing his Godson with curiosity.

"Do I even want to know?"

Harry smirked.

"Oh, I just caused our visitor to pass out with my awesome knowledge of future event."

Sirius nodded his head in understanding.

"The whole Lucius sending a Horcrux into Hogwarts, disguised as a diary, and using it to set a sixty something foot basilisk on the student population?" he asked.

Harry nodded and Sirius laughed as Dobby woke. The little elf looked at Harry with awe.

"Dobby knew Harry Potter sir was great, but to know the future?" He whispered in reverence.

"Please Dobby. Trust me and Albus. We'll stop it before it starts. We know he planted the book on Ginny and have already planned to get a hold of it to destroy it."

Dobby looked at the ground before returning his gaze to Harry.

"Can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?"

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Yes. But at the moment, I don't need it. I will call upon you when I need your help, my friend."

This brought another round of crying before Dobby left. Sirius shook his head and looked at his Godson.

"You seem to attract the strange ones."

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"And just what does that mean?"

The man refused to respond as he got himself some breakfast.

(End Flashback)

So, Harry and Albus had launched their plan, which had gotten them the diary with in the first few hours of term, though Albus seemed to be rather pissed when Harry had meet up with him and Severus after the opening feast. Apparently, the Diary had taunted him with visions of his dead sister, and instead of detering him from destroying it, it merely enraged him to the point of almost blowing the whole center tower up with the raw magic he pumped into his blasting hex. Harry made a mental note to never piss the man off. But that was the least of his worries as the flop of a teacher decided to hold a dueling club. Halfway through his tirade, Harry decided to say something.

"I call bullshit, you fraud." Harry spoke, rising to his feet.

Lockhart blinked in surprise before speaking. Severus seemed to be holding in his laughter. Lockhart hardened his gaze at Harry and tried to take a stance that would intimidate the young lad and make the young girls swoon. Only one of those things happened and it wasn't intimidating Harry.

"I believe you should apologize for insulting a professor, Mr. Potter." Gilderoy added a bit a steel to his voice.

"Sure." Harry began, locking his own gaze upon the blonde idiot. "Point out the professor I insulted and I'll apologize."

At this, Severus chuckled as every student watched in awe. Even Draco couldn't believe Harry had the balls to back talk a professor. Gilderoy was not impressed.

"I was talking about myself. I am fully qualified to teach here, Mr. Potter. You are not."

Harry snorted as he climbed upon the platform. Harry crossed his arms and eyed him, his wand loosely held in his hand.

"Qualified? You're not even qualified to teach some one the right way to hold a wand. I'm surprised you even know which end is right." Harry taunted.

Gilderoy glared at Harry and took a stance that was an attempted to scare him, but just like before, Harry wasn't even slightly phased.

"I've read your books." He began, but Gilderoy cut him off.

"My dear boy. If you have read my works then you must have a death wish. I mean-"

Gilderoy was cut off by curtsey of a silencing charm from Harry.

"As I was saying. I've read that bull shit you call real life. For one, the events and the time line doesn't match. And a charm to cure lycranthopia? There is not such thing."

Harry glanced over at Severus and Filius, who both were highly amused at the scene. Severus sent him a slight nod and Harry returned his gaze to Gilderoy.

"Now, I'll make a deal with you. We'll have a little duel, here and now. You win, in the unlikely outcome, and I'll publicly apologize to you in front of the whole school. And I'll help you deal with your fan mail." Harry paused before he grinned darkly. "I win, you under go questioning under a magical oath or vertiserum about your books. Deal?" He asked as he unsilenced the enraged man.

Gilderoy looked at him with scrutiny. On one hand, having the Boy Who Lived publicly supporting him would increase his fame to new heights. On the other, if he lost, he'd be placed in Azkaban for quite awhile. After a while, he decided to go with it. After all, how could a second year defeat him? Gilderoy grinned.

"I agree, but instead of an apology, you have to publicly support me."

Harry shrugged.

"Fine. Professor Flitwick? If you would be as kind to referee? You are, after all, a reigning dueling champion."

Said professor grinned visiously and took his place near the sidelines before looking at the two.

"Before we begin, who are your seconds?" He asked.

"I chose Professor Severus Snape." Harry stated calmly.

Gilderoy blinked in surprise as Severus took his place beside Harry, whispering to him.

"I look forward to this, Harry. This dolt has been a pain in everyone's side." Severus whispered to him.

Harry grinned.

"I'll make sure to thoroughly embarrass the fraud, Severus."

Severus nodded his approval as Gilderoy called up Draco as his own second. Both men looked at the pair as they conferred amongst themselves. It was rather funny to see Draco's displeasure but his eyes were firmly locked on Harry and Severus. After a moment, Gilderoy sent his nod that they were ready as Filius raised his own wand.

"Alright. The rules are international standard dueling rules. All but Unforgivables are acceptable. The round goes until one of you dies, or I call the match. If I call the match, my decision is final. You fail to obey my call, and I will kill you." He told them.

Harry had seen the small professor in action during the war and had to say that he would never want to face him in one on one combat. Gilderoy and Draco acknowledge the rules and Draco stepped off the stage as did Severus. Harry and Gilderoy eyed each other with glares as Filius looked at the both before raising his wand.

"You will bow to each other and wait for my count before you begin. Do either of you have anything else to say?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, but Gilderoy looked at him smugly.

"So sorry to embarrass you, boy. But look on the bright side," He grinned at Harry. "You should feel honored that Gilderoy Lockhart would lower himself for someone like you."

Harry froze as his mind replayed the war. Of a blonde man attempting to rape several muggleborn girls, saying "You should feel honored that Gilderoy Lockhart would lower himself for someone like you." Harry saw red as his body began to shake. Seeing images of Susan Bones, who was a pureblood, lying unconscious, her clothes shredded. Hannah Abbot, lying curled up, crying silently. And lastly, of Hermione, tied up and gagged as the bastard tried to have his way with her. Harry barely heard Flitwick say three before he was a blur. A stunner combo quickly streaked toward Lockhart who barely dodged the spell fire, and quickly ducked as a silent reducto flew right through where his head had been moments before. All around the stage, everyone watched as Harry fought with such ferocity, that Draco swore he'd forfeit the moment Lockhart lost. Filius was amazed at the power behind the spells and was rooted to the spot in amazement as Lockhart barely avoided a blasting hex to his chest. Harry wasn't even seeing anything else. All his saw was a ruined street, buildings crumpling around him. The sounds of gunfire and explosions in the distance as he fought the blonde Death Eater.

"Squad! Bravo six maneuver!" He called over his shoulder, confusing those around him.

Harry saw his men quickly move to flanking positions, taking out the reaming Death Eaters. Harry summoned a piece of debris and quickly sent a banishing charm into Lockhart, who was blast backwards off the platform. Harry quickly transfigured the object in his hand into a perfect Kabar. Seven inch blade, three inches near the hilt serated, leather grip and pure black. Harry sprinted toward Gilderoy, knife held at the ready by his right hip, and leapt off the end of the stage, Kabar thrusting toward Lockhart, who had been knocked unconscious by his rough landing. Severus quickly acted and froze Harry in place. The boy seemed to snap out of his rage and dropped the knife, letting it turn back into a book as Severus looked to Malfoy, who dropped his wand.

"I forfeit!" he screamed.

Severus left with Harry, while Flitwick to the idiot to the hospital wing. Both men were silent as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Only ten minutes passed, but to Harry, it seemed like forever. His hands were shaking as his adrenaline levels seemed to lower. His mind was processing what had just happened, and he felt sick to his stomach. He would have really killed Lockhart, had Severus not stopped him. Severus knocked on the door and Albus told them to enter. Upon seeing Severus' face, Albus put his lit pipe out and gestured to the seats in front of the desk.

"What happened?" He asked.

Severus launched into the tale while Harry sat and simply stared at his own two hands numbly. After fifteen minutes, Severus finished and Albus looked at Harry sadly.

"It sounds as if you are suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. I believe you were pulled back in time just after the war ended?" He inquired.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Not many shrinks to see after the debrief." Harry muttered.

Albus nodded as Severus looked to Albus, tiredly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Harry felt a bit better that his potions professor seemed to genuinely care about him.

"I suggest we all sit down and discuss the events that had happened. Perhaps even find away to channel these problems into a safer hobby. Have you had this happen before?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. All summer I kept having nightmares about the war. About Hermione's death. About…well, everything."

"I see." Albus said slowly. "We'll need to start as soon as we can. Otherwise, you will become unstable and eventually, possibly suicidal. Now, Miss Granger, please stop eavesdropping at the door and come in here. This concerns you as well."

Harry's head snapped up and toward the door where said girl entered, looking at him in worry. He felt his stomach knott up. He didn't want her to know. She didn't need to worry about it. And now she would. He glared at Albus.

"You knew she was there." He growled at the old man.

Albus nodded, not phased.

"She needs to know, and I believe she can help."

"No, God damnit! She doesn't! The last thing I need is to put her in anymore harm than she is, you bastard!" Harry raged.

He was broken from his anger by a soft hand gently squeezing his arm. He turned his head and felt his anger slowly fade as Hermione looked at him in worry.

"Please Harry. I heard enough. Let me help." She told him softly.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We all have dark secrets Harry. Some more so than others. We want to help you, but can't if you don't let us." He told him gently.

"Indeed. I have seen much in my life that I wish I could forget. I saw my sister killed by my best friend. My wife and daughter killed by the same man. And I have done much evil as well. We need to be the rock for each other Harry." Albus told him.

Harry sunk into the chair, tears streaking down his face.

"I…I can't. I can't Albus. It's too much."

Albus nodded his head.

"And it will seem like that until you talk to us about it. Please Harry. Start at the beginning and don't leave anything. You keep the ghosts of your past to yourself and they will kill you."

Harry took a shuddering breath before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright. I guess it starts during fifth year…."


	3. AN

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

TheCrackedoutFirebird


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the huge delay on this story. Real Life got in my way and refused to move so yeah. Anyway, heres the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read and Reveiw.

* * *

><p>The night was silent as the moon slid over the landscape, bathing everything in an eerie glow as the clouds drifted in front of the moon. To most, it was a peaceful night. It had been for almost twelve years now. But to some, it was not how they wanted it to be. In a small cabin, not far from Hogwarts, six men sat in deep discussion. It had been this way since they had lost their master. Each of them were trying to come up with a way to resurrect him, but none could come up with anything. Their leader, once Lucius Malfoy, was close to losing his temper. These imbeciles only made matters worse as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.<p>

"Enough!" He all but bellowed. "We can not sit here and squabble over this. I have already put my part of this plan through. You five need to move forward on yours. Yaxley?" He asked the man across from him.

The man's dark eyes seemed a stark contrast from his grey hair as he sighed before answering.

"No luck Lucius. I can't get close enough to that bloody woman to remove her. Every time I get close, one of her Aurors ruins it." He seethed.

Next to him, Agustus Rockwood nodded in understanding.

"Despite Fudge being a blundering fool, the rest of the Departments heads are fairly competent. We can't do anything on our end…at least not yet."

Yaxley nodded his appreciation to his fellow Death Eater.

"I do have good news though." Thorfinn Rowle responded. "I've caught wind of an interesting rumor about the Albaina Forest. Seems a Dark Spirit is haunting those woods. It could be a lead on our Lord." He told them.

The assembled wizards looked in surprise to the one who had spoke.

"Perhaps it is of the duplicate he spoke of." Rockwood muttered.

"Perhaps. But why has he not shown himself yet?" Lucius pondered. "No matter. We shall wait and see if it is indeed our Lord. I want Mcnair sent to verify. Surely that fool of a minister can be conviced of a lurking danger in those trees…" He trailed off.

"It shall be done. I'll need your help though Yaxley."

The man in question nodded. Lucius looked over them once more.

"Very well. This meeting is finished. We shall have our revenge soon enough when the Weasley girl uses the diary. It is only a matter of time before Hogwarts is cleansed of its filth!" He sneered.

However, Lucius didn't count on one thing. One thing that would be fatal to him. And that was a highly pissed Harry Potter. The Colonel took a deep breath as he and his team of Albus, Serverus, and Sirius. The three men nodded, each understanding just what they were expected to do. And for Albus, it would be the hardest. Harry had to admit that it was hard to take a life, but even he knew that if these six weren't dealt with, it would mean a harder war for them in the future. A future Harry hoped to avoid. Two months into term and finally, Harry had hit pay dirt after using Dobby, who didn't know it, to keep tabs on Lucius. His mind briefly drifted back to that day a week ago…

(Flash Back)

Harry frowned as he looked over the map of the UK. From what he could remember from the onset of the war, he had mapped out the Death Eaters attack plans, which started from London itself and had spread outward from there. The bad part was that the Death Eaters had set up along the coast and simply swirled inward back to their starting point, cutting off many lines of retreat available to the Allied forces. Albus himself was pouring over Harry's memories of the war as Serverus and Sirius discussed possible avenues of attack should the war start in this time line like last time. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaning against the table.

"I still wish there was some way to track down that blasted clone." He muttered.

"Who knows pup. He would have hid it away in a place no one would be expected to find it."

"Indeed. Tom is not foolish enough to leave the clone some place that myself or someone with just as much information about would look." Albus stated, dropping into his arm chair.

Serverus himself frowned as he looked over the map.

"Despite all the enemies between you and freedom, you and your forces were able to push a hole in their lines and get to safety. How was that accomplished?" He asked.

Harry gave a heavy sigh.

"A nuke."

Albus and Sirius looked confused, not knowing just what a nuke could do, but Serverus did, and his eyes widened as his faced paled.

"They didn't! Not on our own soil!"

"Not our guys. The Americans." He grabbed his marker and circled a spot between a pair of mountain ranges between the coast and the heart of the country.

It litterally was the quickest way from the main population centers and the atlantic coast.

"American B2 bombers dropped a tactical nuke in this valley here. Lucky they did too because this area was crawling with giants and Death Eaters." He stated. "We did have to deal with the radiation exposure, but we were able to cross it quickly enough that the medication provided was enough to counter act the effects." He explained to Severus.

"Excuse me. But what is a 'nuke'?" Albus asked.

Harry could understand his question as the magical world had stayed mostly ignorant of the technological advancements of the Mundane for over a hundred years. Though Sirius seemed to start to understand what it was as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think Lily told us about it once. It's an explosive capable of leveling whole cities and instantly killing anyone with in a certain radius. And even outside that radius you can still get sick and die from the after effects."

Albus immediately became concerned.

"They have that much power?" his voice had a shocked tone to it.

Harry nodded and began to explain to Albus just what a nuke was and could do. At the end of the explanation, Albus had dropped into his chair and gave a dry chuckle.

"And those pureblood idiots believe Muggles can't compare to us. I'd give my whole bag of lemon drops just to see Lucius' face if one of these bombs went off inside his home." Albus mused.

Harry blinked in surprise before his eyebrow rasied.

"He wouldn't say anything as he would be instantly vaporized if he was that close."

Out of no where, Sirius started laughing and grabbed his side, prompting the others to look at him concerned. After a few moments, he started to speak, albeit through chuckles.

"I can his face now." He laughed, "'Why is this inferior Muggle item in my home? Why is it beeping? Why is it counting down? When my master-' and then boom!" He roared with laughter before falling over.

The others smirked and chuckled as Padfoot continued to laugh his flea ridden ass off. Harry shook his head before getting the meeting back on track.

"Alright. So we need to get caches of supplies ready. Potions and medical supplies and ammo just in case." he started.

But he was cut off by what sounded like a car backfiring. A look behind him showed a nervous Dobby. Harry knew the elf wouldn't be here unless it was important. Harry had usurp Dobby from the Malfoy's using a ritual that they had over looked. It allowed the elf to be placed under a new master's control, superceding the requirement of the elf to be released by it's previous Master. All that was required was the witch or wizard in question to use their own magic to literally undue the bound between the old Master and the Elf. It was basically a brute force method that had been phased out as most elves could not handle the stress of the attack, and it was an attack for all intents and purposes, and the fact that it had not been used since Merlin's time as he was the only magical able to even accomplish it. After the bound is severed, a blood ritual is required to bound the elf into service of the new master. Since the process was more complex than the mainstream one, it had been pushed aside. Now, Dobby was in Harry's service. The little Elf had been ordered to follow any and all orders from the Malfoys that did not conflict with Harry's orders. And Harry had given him a very specific order. Keep watch on Lucius and alert Harry of any information pertaining to the Death Eaters. And now, the little Elf was here and looked a little scared.

"You have something Dobby?" Harry asked, turning to face the elf.

Dobby nodded before responded.

"Dobby has followed Master Harry's orders. Malfoy is meeting with several dark wizards one week from tonight."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Bloody good job Dobby. Anything else my friend?"

"They are meeting in a cabin to the north of Hogwarts. Dobby can point it out on the map." The elf offered.

Harry stepped back and allowed Dobby to look over the map. It only took the little guy a few seconds before he jabbed a place on the map. Harry looked at the spot and recognized the area. It had been a resistance staging area during their final assault on Hogwarts that culminated in the defeat of Voldemort and his followers.

"I know this place. Smart of them. It's an abandon Muggle camp ground. I know the are well." He remarked.

The rest of the night passed with them discussing options and tactics before it was decided that the best move would be to eliminate the Death Eaters. If Lucius was involved, it would also have several members who were high on the chain for Voldemort. Albus sighed and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Is this our only option?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster and Albus didn't see the twelve year old boy in front of him. Instead, he saw the man who had seen more war and violence in his life than many and the veteran of combat.

"It's our only option."

(End Flashback)

Albus was still hesitant about killing but had stated he would do what was necessary. Severus and Sirius had no qualms about killing Death Eaters. Harry looked over his team once more. All dressed in black with wands drawn except Harry. Sirius, with Serverus' help, were able to aquire a 9mm pistol. Harry still refused to use his wand outside of class work so as to not draw attention to himself. He pulled the slide back, checking to ensure he had a round in the chamber before holding up his hand before sending the go signal. Albus nodded and blasted the door off the hinges with a well placed banishing hex. Albus entered moving to the left of the entrance as Serverus followed behind him, going right. Sirius rushed in dropping low as return fire shot in their direction. Harry rolled into the room to the left and popped up on one knee before drawing a bead on Yaxley as the traitor popped his head over the overturned table. The pistol retort sounded through the small room and Yaxley slumped to the ground, a small hole in his forehead. Harry turned his sidearm toward his next target, firing once in the Death Eaters shoulder. The second shot silenced his scream of pain. The four man team moved mercilessly, dropping the Death Eaters. With in two minutes, all but one was dead. The final one, Lucius, was unconscious from a stunner on Albus' part. Harry looked at the oldman who looked upset as his gaze locked onto the remains of the Death Eater than had been blasted backwards into the wall. Harry clicked his safety on before moving and placing a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"I know it's not ideal. And I know it has been a very long time since you were forced to take a life, but think of it this way. We just removed five threats from the future. These men," Harry almost spat out, "Would not have hesitated to kill innocents."

Albus nodded and sighed gravely.

"I know. It's just after all this time I had hoped the world would move past this point."

Harry didn't know what to say and simply turned to the form of Lucius Malfoy. The Colonel's gaze hardened as he spoke next.

"The rest of you leave. I need to have a little chat with Lucius."

The cold tone of his voice left no mistake as to what was going to happen during the chat between the two.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucius slowly regained conciousness and blinked several times before a hand painfully connected with his cheek.

"Wakey wakey bondie. You and I are going to have a little chat." A voice sounded in his semi conscious mind.

"Wha..Who…" His eyes finally rested upon his assailant. "Potter! Let me go this instant and I may spare your life!" The man hissed, straining against the ropes.

Harry smirked darkly.

"Oh don't bother trying to escape. The area has been warded so you're stuck here with me. And I plan to have a little chat with you about your Master you worm." Harry spat.

Lucius sneered.

"I will tell you nothing. You'll need Vertiserum to get anything from me!" He declared.

"Oh I won't need it. Now. Tell me where Voldemort is."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"You DARE-"

His rant was cut off by another hit, this time a closed fist to his jaw.

"Yes I dare. Now, tell me without any of that trash you normally spew from your mouth." Harry hissed.

Lucius spit out some blood from his mouth before glaring at Harry.

"You little half blood! I'll make you pay!"

Harry didn't even pay any attention to him as he slowly pulled the kbar he had on his belt out. His eyes cold and hard.

"You know what I love about this knife Lucy?" He didn't even let the man open his mouth. "It's designed to inflict as much damage as possible. Straight edge and then a serrated edge near the hilt. Now, unless you answer my questions honestly, I'll have to show you just how sharp the edge is."

Lucius quickly thought over Harry's actions. Something was off. But he knew the boy didn't have to guts to go through with it.

"Lies. You speak as if you are an expert in interrogation. And you lower yourself to muggle means. You disgust me!" Lucius taunted.

Harry shrugged and stepped forward before plunging the blade into Lucius body, right into his shoulder. The blonde Death Eater screamed in pain as Harry gave the blade a small twist and yanked it back out. Blood began running out of the wound as Lucius stared wide eyed at the young Potter.

"Now. Answer my question or I go for the other shoulder." Harry threatened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Albus, Serverus and Sirius all remained outside and glanced back to the cabin as the second scream erupted from the room. Severus looked to Sirius.

"Think he'll get anything from him?" He asked, jutting his thumb toward the cabin.

Sirius opened his mother to speak before another shriek erupted from the cabin. Sirius gulped before looking back at Severus.

"I'll say yes after that last one."

"Have faith in young Harry. He'll only do what is necessary and the evils he may have to commit will balance out by the ultimate outcome." Albus almost whispered from the tree stump he was sitting on.

His eyes were closed and his face pale. He almost appeared to be sick from what was happening, though neither man could find fault in that as a fourth scream rung in their ears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked at the bleeding form of Lucius as he wipped the blood off his blade.

"Let me tell you a little story Lucy. About your master. Two years from now, old snake face will be reborn. You Death Eaters will get your kicks for the next three years as you strike from the dark before you surface." Harry paused and roughly yanked Lucius' head back so the man would look him in the eye. "Then, you and your lot will take control. Killing, raping, pillaging…a motley bunch of thugs. But you'll be stopped. Your master killed again. But the slimy little snake has a clone. He comes back and fucks us all over by going to war with the muggles! Oh the war will be long and vicious but in the end, your side loses." Harry told him.

Lucius weakly glared at him.

"And that is a future I came from and will not allow to happen. So…tell me what I need to know or I will destroy your mind to get what I need." Harry coldly told him.

"N…never…" Lucius gasped, the blood loss getting to him.

The last stab had been right into his stomach and he could feel his body slowly dying. Harry grinned darkly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Lucius looked at the boy's eyes and gasped as he saw the, glowing.

"What…what are you?"

He never got an answer before his head exploded in pain. Harry forced his way into Lucius Malfoy's mind, tearing through the defenses like they were a wet paper bag and began hunting for information. He saw everything in the man's mind. From his earliest memories to the most recent plan he and his now dead associates had been discussing. Harry pulled the memory aside and went over all the data multiple times before he pulled out of the Malfoy's mind. The man was gasping in his chair, panting heavily. Harry let go of the man's hair and stepped back, frowning as he began running through possible scenarios to use. He was pulled from those thoughts by a cough from Malfoy. Harry didn't give the man a chance to speak or move and had his sidearm in hand in one swift motion and pulled the trigger the moment the sights landed on Lucius' head. The Man-turned-boy turned and walked out the cabin, removing the wards as he left. The three men that went with him shared a look before heading after him. One thing was certain. The paper would be interesting once this story hit the paper.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three days later, the Daily Prophet startled everyone, none more so that Draco who looked as it he was a ghost by the color of his skin alone. Harry idly grabbed the one that had just landed in front of him and smirked as he read through the article.

_Six Death Eaters Found Dead_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Six Death Eaters who had escaped incarceration during the trails proceeding the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named were found dead yesterday morning in what initially appeared to be a muggle attack until Director Bones confirmed traces of Magic in the area. However, according to those reports, the signature, while powerful, was highly distorted and the Trackers are unable to get a good enough reading on the individual or individuals behind this attack._

_However, in possession of the deceased Death Eaters, were several high level security documents, detailing Ministry of Magic floor layouts and employee rosters. It appears that the Death Eaters were planning on staging an attack of some sort, however, Madam Bones declined to speculate._

_What is known is that the manner in which the Death Eaters were murdered shows spell fire and what appears to be a muggle firearm meaning one of the vigilantes had to have be a squib. The evidence to support this is the fact two of the men had wounds to the head from said muggle device and a third looks to have been interrogated and executed. What information was found out is impossible to discover. This reporter hopes that whoever these vigilantes are, they will stay away from killing. The Law is in place for a reason and it is all of our duties to follow it._

_(See Muggle Firearms: Page 12)_

_(List of Deceased: Obituaries)_

_(Minister's Response: Page 2)_

Harry put the paper down and shook his head as Hermione finished packing her bag. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Ready to get to class?" He asked as he rose from his own seat.

Hermione nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Let's get going or we'll be late."

Together, the two headed to class. Hermione was unaware of the thoughts coursing through Harry's head as Ron joined up with them just past the bathrooms. Niether of them knew what was going through Harry's mind.

"_It's time to pay Riddle a home visit. I swear, I'll kill him and all the little kiss asses that call him Master. If only just so you'll live." _His thought finished as his eyes landed on Hermione.

He swore to himself he would keep her alive, even if it meant he would die. And he would do that.


End file.
